


From Teenage Bore to Firelord

by clizziem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inaccurate skin care advice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Someone Had To, Terrible Title I'm Sorry, Therapy, Yes I Gave Zuko A Queer Eye Makeover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizziem/pseuds/clizziem
Summary: Netflix sends the Fab Five off to the Fire Nation to give a soon-to-be world leader More Than A MakeoverI just couldn't believe no one had done this yet so I took it upon myself to give my angel Zuko a Queer Eye makeover. Because he deserves it.With some self-indulgent Zukka as well.This is finished I just can't figure out how to get rid of the question mark
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/therapy - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98





	1. All Things Just Keep Getting Better

“Tanny, who are we doing today?” Jonathan squeals from the back seat.

“This may be our biggest job yet, lads,” Tan says, twisting in the passenger’s seat to look at the rest of the Fab Five. “He’s 17, his name is Zuko, and he is about to become the Firelord.”

A whole chorus of “oohs” and “ahhs” instantly echoes through the SUV. 

“He was nominated by his uncle, Iroh, and his two best friends, Sokka and Toph.”

_ “Since the Avatar defeated Firelord Ozai,” Iroh says gravely. “And Princess Azula lost the Agni Kai with her brother, Zuko is now ready to be crowned Firelord and restore the honor of the Fire nation.” _

_ Toph nods curtly in agreement. “But let’s face it, Sparky needs a little help before he can really start to rule an entire country.” _

_ “I mean, first of all, he’s injured,” Sokka adds. He pats his stomach to indicate where Zuko’s wound is. “But second of all, we can tell he’s really scared.” _

“I would be scared, too,” Antoni says while the other guys make surprised sounds around him. “Leading the Fire Nation right after the war and as only a teenager?”

“For real,” Karamo says from the driver’s seat. “That is so much to put on a teenager’s shoulders.”

“You’re gonna have your hands full, Karamo,” Bobby says, laughing a little bit. 

“He’s especially nervous to be Firelord because, while he was a prince, he was banished for three years after being scarred by his father. His uncle says he never entirely worked through that trauma, and only very recently came to terms with the fact that his father treated him cruelly,” Tan continues. 

Jonathan gasps. “Oh, Zuky!”

“That’s horrible,” Bobby and Antoni murmur at the same time. 

_ “Zuko is a really good leader,” says Katara. “And he’s totally capable of doing his duties as Fire Lord, he just needs a little push.” _

_ “And just a little help in believing in himself,” Aang says. “I hope the Fab Five can help Zuko see that he’s as awesome as we think he is.” _

“His coronation is in a week, so gents, it’s our job to give Zuko the Royal Treatment and turn this teenage bore into the Fire Lord!” Tan finishes with gusto. The other guys start cheering. “You ready, boys?” Tan asks.

“Ready, honey!” Jonathan exclaims. 

  
  
  


“I think we are pulling up to the palace, everyone!!!” Jonathan squawks. Karamo pulls the SUV up to the grand gold and red building. It seems to be shaped like a flame itself, reaching out to either give life or destruction to the world in front of it. A couple of guards and fire sages smile when they see the big, black SUV with the Fab Five license plate. 

“Crown Prince Zuko is right this way,” one of the sages says. 

“OOOOH, we are getting special treatment, honey,” Jonathan squeals and all but skips behind the fire sage.

_ “We’re walking through this grand hall with all these past Firelords and the whole interior is red and gold. Like we know we are in the Fire Nation. The castle doesn’t have to reflect that to this extreme,” Bobby says with a cock of his head.  _

The fire sage lifts aside a curtain that leads to a room with a huge, long table with a map of the four nations in the center. Katara, Sokka, Avatar Aang, Toph Beifong, General Iroh, and Suki are immediately recognizable, as is Zuko at the head of the table, but there’s one other man that none of them know. 

“The only Earth Kingdom towns to experience damage are here and here-” Katara is saying, but he is quickly cut off by Sokka letting out an excited screech as the Fab Five enter the room. Everyone looks up and happy and surprised noises erupt from everyone. Toph gives each guy an appreciative punch on the arm but is smiling. Sokka and Aang are scrambling for hugs from everyone while Katara and Suki respectfully shake their hands. Zuko smiles shyly but allows Karamo to walk over to him and hug him.

“What’s happening?” Zuko asks Iroh as Jonathan comes in for a hug. 

“We’re here to help your life out, girl,” Jonathan says and steps away. 

“Can we get a tour?” Antoni and Tan ask.

“Iroh, you’re coming with me,” Bobby says and takes the former general aside. 

“Future Firelord, come with us,” Antoni says and takes Zuko’s wrist. Zuko goes off with Antoni, Tan, and Jonathan while Karamo steps off with Katara

“I wanted to talk with you about the end of the war. General Iroh told me just now that you and Zuko came here to defeat the princess. What happened there?”

Katara nods and shifts her weight. “Well, obviously, Zuko and Azula had to fight an Agni Kai for the throne-”

“Right,” Karamo says and leans against a pillar in the room. “How was that for you? To watch that.”

Katara suddenly looks very sad. Her eyes find the floor and she hugs her arms. “Well, Azula shot lightning at me and Zuko jumped in front of me and redirected it. But that’s how he got hurt. So in the end, I was the one who had to chain Azula down.”

Karamo leans forward. “The fact that you had to step in seems to make you uncomfortable. Is that right?”

Katara shakes her head. “Not really. But what does bother me is that this is the second time his family has hurt him like this, we all learned about his facial scar when we nominated him. And I think he’s moved on from wanting his father’s love and approval. But I think he also feels like he may have failed Azula. I just don’t want his family to such a source of pain anymore,” Katara says. “His father really hurt him, Azula hurt him, and his mother is gone.”

_ “It’s really beautiful that Zuko has this found family and his uncle, but there’s an amazing bond that can form between siblings and he deserves to have that relationship with his sister,” Karamo says. “And to have the pain of losing Princess Ursa soothed.” _

“Show me your wardrobe,” Tan says as he, Antoni, Jonathan, and Zuko come into a large red room. 

“Uh, okay, it’s this right here,” Zuko says and opens up an armoire against the wall next to the door. 

“Oh, my,” Tan says the instant the doors open. 

_ “I kid you not, I have never seen a smaller selection of clothes in my life,” Tan says, exasperated.  _

“This is it?” Tan asks. Zuko shrugs. 

“I mean, as a prince, I wore this every day,” he says and points to some soft robes and armor. 

“What about anything casual?” Tan asks. 

“Then I just don’t wear the armor,” Zuko says. 

Tan looks about ready to pass out. “And when you’re Firelord?”

“There are traditional robes to wear,” Zuko says. 

Tan takes a deep breath. “Okay, listen. Tradition is fine, but it does not have to be what you wear every day.” 

“Okay,” Zuko says, crossing his arms over his stomach. 

“I mean you traveled with the Avatar. You are a worldly man, your clothes should get to reflect that. I see you have one Earth Kingdom outfit in there?”

“Yeah, I wear that when I work at my uncle’s tea shop.”

“Okay, so we need to keep that one for sure,” Tan says and lets go of the robe. “Tell me how you would like to feel in your clothes.”

“I guess I want to be comfortable, but still respectful. If I’m going to rule this nation, I need to look like I have authority.”

“Of course,” Tan says. “I completely agree and I think we can absolutely accomplish that.”

Bobby and Iroh brush through the curtains to the Firelord’s chambers. Bobby nods as he looks around at the large room with a huge red and gold bed in the center, raised up ever so slightly from the floor he and Iroh stand on. There’s a vanity table with finely finished deep brown wood and a mirror that looks so pure and perfect it seems like it’s made of crystal. A fireplace sits empty. As do some exquisite chairs set around it. 

“This room is beautiful, what would you like me to do with it?” Bobby asks. Iroh walks over to the fireplace and traces the mantle. 

“This was Prince Zuko’s father’s room. He refuses to even come near this room. He told me he spent some terrifying nights here and can’t bring himself to sleep here. Normally I would not do anything, but he needs to claim these quarters if he wants some of the generals and governors and other authority figures he meets with to respect him. If they knew he did not take the Firelord’s bedroom…”

“It’s something to mock him over,” Bobby finishes. Iroh nods. 

_ “There’s a LOT of trauma in this room, but it’s part of being the Firelord to have this space. So I have to find a way to make this Zuko’s space and erase any memories of his father in the room,” Bobby says.  _

“Okay. So it’s what, like six, in the morning. We’re in this gorgeous little bathroom. What do we do here?” Jonathan asks. Zuko eyes the sink and points at an ivory toothbrush. 

“Teeth,” he says softly. He wishes he could better hide how nervous and overwhelmed he is, he figures that’s something Karamo deals with, but he would rather jump off the roof than go to that man and admit he’s afraid of all these strangers in a palace that still feels unsafe even without Ozai and Azula. 

“Okay, and then what do we do with this fabulous hair?” Jonathan’s hands on his head and shoulder make him tense but he tries to go rigid enough that Jonathan can’t tell. 

“Um, I just comb it with my hands before someone puts it up in a topknot.”

“Alright. What do we do about skincare?”

Zuko flinches slightly. He should have seen this question coming; Jonathan is the grooming expert. What bothers him is that he’s acting like the scar doesn’t exist. His friends don’t stare at it all day, but he knows they acknowledge its existence. Katara told him after Iroh mentioned how he got it, that she just sees it as a part of him. They’re used to it. Iroh is used to it. By now, even Hakoda is accustomed to it. Strangers go one of two ways. They either ignore it like Jonathan is doing, or they stare at it like it’s his only feature. 

Zuko doesn’t know which is worse.

“I don’t really touch my face other than rinsing it,” he says quietly and steps away from Jonathan’s hands. 

“Can I just say that you have gorgeous skin and just a beautiful face and even though you don’t need to pay that much attention to your hair, because someone else does it, we gotta give some love to our face, right?” His hands reach out for Zuko’s cheeks and he sees a flash of white marble, bright orange flames, and Ozai’s monstrous form striding towards him and slaps Jonathan’s hands away. 

There’s a horrible quiet moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Jonathan says. 

“It’s okay, it’s just your job.”

“You can absolutely say no, but can I touch your face? I won’t touch the left if you like.”

Zuko is about to say no, but he imagines Toph telling him that he should give this an honest chance and he can’t do that without letting his guard down. 

“Just not with your whole hand,” he murmurs. 

Jonathan’s new touch is feather-light and while still nerve-wracking, it’s tolerable. Zuko thinks the only other person to touch him this lightly is Aang and he can handle being reminded of Aang right now. It may even be helpful. 

“You have gorgeous skin but I can feel some dry patches so a moisturizer can lead to a really fabulous self-care moment.”

“Everyone huddle up!” Antoni calls in the grand foyer of the palace. Sokka watches Zuko come out of his room with Jonathan bounding in front of him. Zuko’s eyes are downcast and Sokka doesn’t miss the way his arms are shaking and how he looks like a group huddle with five strange men is the last place he wants to be. He nudges Suki and they exchange a look. Suki nods and gets on Zuko’s other side so, in this terrifying group huddle, he can be between two familiar people. As Sokka’s arm goes around his waist, he feels all the tension ooze out of Zuko’s body. 

“Thanks,” Zuko whispers.

“So we have a huge day we gotta get you ready for,” Tan says to Zuko from across the hug circle. Sokka’s heart clenches as he watches Zuko put on that so obviously fake smile that he always wears whenever anyone brings up that he’s about to be Firelord. 

“The coronation day,” Zuko says. Karamo frowns ever so slightly and exchanges a look with Sokka. He knows they both noticed it. Neither of them says anything. 

“Are you ready for us to help you? Ready for this fabulous week?” Jonathan says. Sokka smiles as a more genuine smile cracks across Zuko’s lips. 

“Yes, I’m ready.”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamo and Tan get their time with Zuko first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think anyone would even see this so wow, I'm glad some people like this!   
> This is a little angsty, shocker I know, but I think it's cute so here you go.

Day One

“You may trod me in the very dust, but still like dust

I rise” -Maya Angelou

Zuko had never been in an SUV before but likes how it makes the world outside move. Karamo has a steady hand on the steering wheel and the other on his thigh. 

“I’m actually really excited that I get my time with you first,” Karamo says. “I have a lot I wanna do with you and talk about.”

Zuko’s stomach churns ever so slightly. As soon as he got the rundown of what each of the Fab Five did, he was afraid of his time with Karamo. Of course, Katara noticed his unease around the man immediately and tried to calm his nerves. 

_ “He’s just here to help. He may be able to help you more than any of us ever could. Just give him a chance. I have a good feeling about him.” _

Zuko doesn’t have the words to express how much Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Uncle have helped him but he did promise that he would give Karamo a chance. Even though he doesn’t think that Karamo holds a candle to the love he has with his friends. 

“I was wondering if we could talk about your family first,” Karamo says. Zuko stiffens in his seat but nods.

“We were a happy one for a little while,” Zuko shyly admits. “I mean, Azula was always a bully and my father barely said anything kind to me but with my mom there, things weren’t unbearable.”

“How old were you when she left?”

“Ten, I think,” Zuko says. He hasn’t let himself think about his mom since the Ember Island Players performance they went to before the comet. He’d almost forgotten how young he really was when his life turned so ugly. “She said she did it to protect me. I guess in that one instance she did keep me safe from my father but…” he trails off. 

“The abuse escalated as soon as she was gone,” Karamo finishes his sentence. Zuko nods. “What about Azula? What happened to her after your Agni Kai?”

“I…” Zuko turns to look out the window. “She wouldn’t stop screaming. The sages and I sent her to a mental institution.”

“That had to have been hard,” Karamo says. “It shouldn’t have been your responsibility to do that.”

“I let her down,” Zuko says without really meaning to. “She wasn’t safe in Ozai’s hands either and I should have helped her. If I’d been a better big brother, maybe I could have kept her sane.”

“You cannot blame yourself for what your father did to her,” Karamo says. “Kids should never have to protect each other from their parents.”

“I guess,” Zuko says. 

“I have contacted the hospital Azula is in and they say she’s shown enough progress to allow her to have visitors. I think it would be really valuable to have you both sit down and talk to each other. I’ll mediate of course.”

Zuko took a deep breath. And surprisingly, he nodded.

Admittedly, the setting Karamo had created was nice. There were two wicker chairs set across from each other with an extra off to the side. There were puffy, bright red cushions on the chairs. A small coffee table with cups of tea was in the middle. Zuko could smell the jasmine and oolong from where he was standing. 

Azula sat in one of the chairs. Her long hair was in a single braid over her shoulder. She was wearing loose brown pants and a white sweater. Her golden eyes don’t hold any of the wild unhingedness they did during the Agni Kai. Although right now they look shocked to see Zuko. Zuko stands frozen but Karamo gently manhandles him into the chair across from Azula. 

“I wondered if you’d be my first visitor, Zuzu,” Azula says but there isn’t even half as much malice as she usually has in her voice. 

Karamo sits between the two siblings and leans forward. “I would like you two to start this by asking each other something you’ve wanted to ask each other for a while,” he says. Zuko gulps and Azula raises an eyebrow at him. 

“After you, Firelord,” she says. Zuko wrings his hands together and tries to swallow his discomfort at being called that. 

“Why, why did you treat me the way you did?” Zuko asks. Azula rolls her eyes.

“Of course that’s what you want to know. Look, I just did what I thought I had to do to stay in Dad’s good graces. I thought you’d just do the same thing but you didn’t. It’s not my fault dad beat the shit out of you.”

“I know. I don’t blame you for that,” Zuko says. 

Azula scoffs. “Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t. Azula, I don’t.”

“But you did resent me for being Dad’s favorite. You can’t deny that.”

Zuko hangs his head. “No, I can’t.” Azula sighs and suddenly drops her head into her hands. 

“I guess I can’t blame you. And I resented you for being Mom’s favorite. I didn’t want to be Dad’s favorite. It wasn’t much better than how you had it.”

“Did he hurt you?” Zuko asks. Not challenging her, but curious and hopeful that she didn’t go through anything like he did. 

Azula shakes her head. “No. But the threat was always there. I think I knew that if I messed up he’d start treating me like he treated you. Maybe it’s fucked up to say this, but I just didn’t want to wind up like you.”

“It’s not fucked up,” Zuko whispers. “I can’t blame you for not wanting to be on Dad’s bad side. But you still hurt me.”

“I know,” Azula mumbles. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Do you forgive her?” Karamo asks Zuko. Zuko lifts his head to look his sister in the eye for what may be the first real-time. Her eyes shine with unshed tears and vulnerability that he has never seen on her. 

Zuko was young when their mother left.

Azula was younger.

Azula lived more of her life with their monster of a father than Zuko did. 

Zuko was their mother’s favorite.

Azula was their father’s. 

They have been torn apart for years. 

He has lost his mother and his father. He does not want to lose his sister. 

“Yes,” Zuko says softly. Azula smiles at him and it takes him a second to realize he has not seen that expression on her since they were little. 

“Azula, do you have anything you want to ask?” Karamo prompts. Azula stares at her lap.

“Why are you here? I mean, aside from the whole makeover thing.”

Zuko hesitates. He glances at Karamo who gives an encouraging nod. “Because I hurt people after I got banished. I hurt Uncle Iroh. A lot. But he stayed with me, even though I was awful to him. I want to be there for you like he was for me. You weren’t as safe as I thought you were. Neither of us were safe as kids. I guess...I guess we have more in common than I thought we did.”

“You’d do that for me?” Azula asks, eyes wide and voice smaller than Zuko has ever heard it before. 

Zuko reaches a hand over the coffee table. “You’re my sister. I’m not going anywhere,” he says. Azula smiles and reaches her hand to meet Zuko’s. Their fingers intertwine for the first time since they were children and Azula squeezes. 

They just smile at each other for a moment before Azula’s eyes go wide and she turns to the nurse that’s standing behind her. “Does this mean I can get discharged?”

“Not yet,” the nurse says without missing a beat. Azula pouts and turns back to face her brother. 

“I’m going to be busy this week but I’ll come to visit you until you’re discharged,” Zuko says. Azula smiles again. Then she turns back to the nurse.

“Can I at least go to the coronation?” She asks. The nurse frowns.

“We’ll see.”

Karamo clears his throat and scoots forward in his chair. “Azula, there’s someone here you should probably talk with if you would like to start some reconciliations. Of course, there is no shame if you are not ready,” he says as Uncle Iroh emerges from the same gate Zuko and Karamo came through. At the sight of his uncle, Zuko leaps up and runs for a hug. Although he's so happy that he’s made peace with Azula, that doesn’t mean this is all still very stressful. Uncle gives him a firm squeeze and a smile before making eye contact with Azula. She looks away. 

“Will Zuko still be here?” She asks. 

“I need to steal him away,” Karamo says. “But again, no shame if you are not ready.”

Azula takes a deep breath and nods. “I’ll speak with him.”

Uncle takes the seat that Zuko had been sitting in and Karamo leads Zuko back to the SUV. 

“How does it feel to have a more positive relationship with Azula?” Karamo asks once they are both back in the car. Zuko smiles at his hands and doesn’t say anything for a moment. 

Then: “It’s like when our family was happy but without a dagger at both of our throats.”

“You’re happy then?” Karamo says. Zuko nods. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Zuko whispers. Karamo starts driving, heading towards the Fab Five loft. 

“You don’t need to thank me. Or at least not yet,” Karamo says as they pull up to the loft. 

“Not yet?” Zuko asks. 

“I have someone else I would like you to talk with.”

“Who?”

“I managed to get in contact with your mother,” Karamo says. All of the air leaves Zuko’s lungs and he doesn’t know whether to cry in gratitude or run out of the car and as far away from Karamo as he can manage. “There’s also someone here who volunteered to stay with you while you met with her if you want him to,” Karamo adds and another car pulls up with Bobby and Sokka. 

Sokka.

Thank the spirits.

Zuko bolts out of the car and rushes over to Sokka and then stands there awkwardly. 

“This must be pretty big, huh?” Sokka asks. Zuko nods and reaches out to tug on Sokka’s sleeve. Zuko’s only (barely) decent with affection around Iroh and Sokka is different than the rest of the Gaang. He feels more for him. A voice that sounds suspiciously like Suki tells him that he could talk to Karamo about his feelings for Sokka but after reconciling with Azula and now, about to see his mom for the first time in seven years, he doesn’t think he can handle that discussion with the man. 

Thankfully, Sokka understands what Zuko wants when he tugs on his sleeve and pulls him in for a hug. 

“I can’t meet her like this,” Zuko whimpers into Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Karamo already spoke to her, she knows this is going to be on Netflix. She must not mind that part-”

“No, I can’t meet her like  _ this _ ,” Zuko says and pulls away enough to touch his scar. “She wants her son back, not...not this.”

Sokka grabs Zuko’s head, careful to avoid touching the scar. Zuko appreciates the gesture. “Scar or no scar, you’re still her son. And she’s going to be so overjoyed to see you,” Sokka says. Zuko trembles and tries not to start sobbing. He gives a single nod and clings to Sokka’s hand while they enter the loft. 

His eyes find Tan before they land on Ursa. 

Her brown hair has some grey streaks in it and her eyes have a few more wrinkles than he remembers but it’s her. She’s talking to Tan, a cup of tea in her delicate hands, and classic rose and red robes on. Different from the royal attire she wore when she gathered Zuko in her arms and said goodbye. 

“Mom,” Zuko croaks out before he can stop it. Tan looks up, a kind and soothing expression on, but he doesn’t care. He only really sees Ursa turn in her chair to face him. She stands up so quickly that the chair clatters to the floor behind her. 

He watches her study him. He can’t say a word. 

He sees her eyebrows furrow when she sees the scar. He wants to hide behind Sokka but he forces himself to stay grounded. 

“Zuko-” Ursa begins. She stops and takes a step closer. Zuko drops Sokka’s hand, regretting it instantly, but also comes closer to his mother. Ursa reaches towards him but then lets her hand drop. “Zuko,” she starts again. “Listen, I don’t know what Ozai told you but-” she stops abruptly when Zuko all but falls into her arms. Ursa reacts instantly. One arm wraps around his back and her other hand cradles the back on his head. Zuko clings to her robes so hard his knuckles turn white and his sobs wrack his entire body. 

He’d been in so much pain throughout the last seven years. So much anguish and turmoil swirled around inside of him until they threatened to swallow him whole. 

And the one person who could have made it better was completely beyond his reach.

Until now. 

And now she’s here. She’s here and she’s stroking his hair and leaving feather-light kisses on his temples. 

“It’s alright, baby,” Ursa murmurs. “It’s alright.”

“You’re here,” Zuko sobs into her shoulder. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Ursa whispers. “I’m here and I am so, so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

Zuko can’t say anything in response to that. He just cries harder. He forgets about the Fab Five behind him. He forgets about Sokka. The whole world just falls away and all that exists is the soft warmth of his mother. He hasn’t felt this safe and warm since she wrapped him up and said goodbye. 

There’s another hand on Zuko’s back, and Karamo’s voice returns to his reality. “Did you ever think you’d see her again?”

He can’t speak. Zuko just shakes his head. He never wants to let go. 

Ursa eventually puts her hands on Zuko’s shoulders and pulls away, keeping him at arm’s length. Zuko holds onto her wrists and sniffles. Ursa’s golden eyes crinkle as she smiles at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hand slides up to cup his scarred cheek and her smile falls.

“Who did this to you,” she whispers. It’s not quite a question, but Zuko answers anyway.

“Ozai. When I was thirteen.”

A flame of anger flashes across Ursa’s face but she tames it in half a second. She tucks a strand of hair behind Zuko’s ear and he nearly starts crying all over again. He hasn’t felt that tender touch in so long. 

He thought he would never have it again. 

“Well, we don’t need to talk about it now if you don’t want to,” Ursa says wetly. Zuko shakes his head. After the talk with Azula, he isn’t sure he has it in him to bear more of his soul today. After a couple more moments of silence, Tan places his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. 

“Alright young man, we have some clothes for you to check out,” Tan says. Zuko nods and reluctantly steps away from Ursa. She sends him a tearful smile and sniffs. 

“I’ll be right here, baby. Tan invited me to watch the ‘fashion show’,” she says. The vice grip on Zuko’s stomach eases and he turns to go with Tan. 

“Being the Firelord in these times is not going to be that unlike being the Avatar,” Tan begins. “You’ve already traveled all around the world and you probably will be continually doing so to repair what the war broke, yeah?” Tan leans against a wall next to a single rack of clothing with all the nations’ colors. Zuko shrugs. 

“I suppose so, yeah.”

“Then you should have a wardrobe that’s ready for wherever you’re going. Plus, and I don’t mean this to sound gross, you’re fit, mate. Show off those muscles that you got fighting for the greater good,” Tan continues. Zuko chuckles self-consciously and whispers thanks as Tan pulls out an Earth Kingdom green and brown outfit. “Let’s start where you will probably be going the most, huh?”

Bobby, Karamo, Sokka, Avatar Aang, Ursa, and Suki all sit on the long grey couch in the loft and wait for Tan and Zuko. Karamo seems a little more pleased with himself than usual and Bobby can’t help but think about the beautiful reunion they all just witnessed. Ursa is still shaking slightly, even with Suki holding one of her hands. 

“Alright, the first outfit,” Tan announces and Zuko walks out in an olive green shirt French Tucked into a slim pair of brown pants. 

“OOOOHHH,” Bobby and Karamo squeal appreciatively. Zuko shyly smiles at Sokka who joins in with the two members of the Fab Five. 

“Very Ba Sing Se chic, form-fitting and perfect for meeting with Earth Kingdom representatives. How does it look, Suki? Our resident Earth Kingdom representative,” Tan says. Suki leans back and looks Zuko up and down. Zuko spreads his arms and even pops his hip out a little. Suki giggles under her breath and says, “Looks pretty good to me.”

“Perfect!” Tan says gleefully and takes Zuko by the arm. “Moving on to the water tribe, minus the parka!” Tan calls over his shoulder to Sokka. 

Zuko blushes as the curtain shuts to the changing room. Tan gives him a knowing side glance. “Ready to impress Sokka?” 

Zuko sputters for a second but stops when he sees Tan’s kind smile. “I guess so,” Zuko murmurs and drags his fingers along the white stripe on the ocean blue fabric Tan was holding out. 

The water tribe outfit is a lot like Sokka’s clothes. It shows a little less of Zuko’s chest since he’s still bandaged up but Tan advises him that he can “loosen up” and wear it more open when he’s no longer wrapped up in bandages. “And you never know, he may find that scar sexy once it heals up a bit,” Tan says as he adjusts the belt wrapped around Zuko’s waist. Zuko didn’t have the heart to say that this scar probably wouldn’t be that different from the one on his face. Eventually, they would all just get used to it being there, just like he would have to be. No matter how much he wanted to feel Sokka’s hands on his stomach, soothing the wound and telling him that he was beautiful regardless. 

That doesn’t stop Zuko’s heart from swelling when he saw Sokka smile hugely at him when he came out in water tribe gear. He barely hears what Tan is saying, or even how the other members of the Fab Five are reacting. All he can focus on is Sokka’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Azula may be a little OOC but I want her to be okay and happy. So I made her okay and happy. Sue me.   
> Also of course Karamo tracked down Ursa. He tracks down people so well it's low key creepy.  
> This whole fic is very self-indulgent.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes Zuko shopping, Jonathan unveils some progress, and Antoni sparks an old connection
> 
> Featuring Toph and Zuko being siblings and Aang wanting to be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely shocked almost 300 people have read this, thanks so much!  
> I think this part is kind of weak but I'm having a fun time so here it is :)

Day Two

“Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion”-Muhammad Ali

Bobby opens up the big glass doors to My Cabbages Furniture. Zuko slips into the store and tries not to look confused as Bobby follows him in. 

“Do you know what we’re doing here?” Bobby asks. Zuko shakes his head and lets his fingers trace the golden edges of a dining table. “Your uncle Iroh told me you haven’t slept in the Firelord’s chambers yet,” Bobby begins.

Zuko looks away and flushes. “It’s just…” he trails off. He isn’t sure how to tell Bobby that after his mother left, he grew to fear that room more than any other place in the palace. 

Bobby puts a gentle hand on Zuko’s shoulder and gives him a soft smile. “I understand,” he says calmly. “I was raised Christian. But once I figured out I was gay, the church became somewhere I wasn’t safe anymore. I vowed to never enter a church again once I made it out on my own.”

“But I have to take those quarters,” Zuko says. 

“Yes, you do,” Bobby says, glancing at some wallpaper. “I didn’t have to take back church, and even though I still don’t go to mass, I have entered a church since my vow. I entered one during a makeover for the show. That woman made her church feel like a home again. You can do the same with those quarters.”

“How?” Zuko asks. 

“Make it your own. Fill that room with things that you choose. That’s why we’re here. You’re going to choose the furniture, colors, sheets, everything that is going to go into that room. Your friends already donated a couple of things for decor, you get to choose the rest.”

“ _ Sharing my story with him… you could see his eyes light up and he got genuinely excited about choosing things for his room,” Bobby says. “He chooses things that remind him of traveling with his uncle and friends, his mother, and sister. Some vintage Love Amongst the Dragons posters, antique swords and masks. This boy is such a theater kid.  _

Antoni takes Zuko away to meet up with Jonathan and Bobby takes the SUV full of decorations for Zuko’s room back to the palace. His crew had already been tearing up the strange blackish marble to put in a more welcoming light hardwood floor. Bobby figured it gave the room a more Ember Island vibe that might make Zuko more comfortable. One of the crew members comes over and studies the wallpaper in Bobby’s hands. He snorts a little but grins.

“The kid chose that?” He asks. Bobby chuckles and hands the crewman the roll of light green paper. 

“Ba Sing Se style, I suppose,” Bobby replies and goes to put the rest of the decor in another room. 

“Have you ever been here before?” Antoni asks as they pull up to a hair salon not far from the Fab Five Loft. Zuko shakes his head. 

“Only have passed it on the way to Ty Lee’s house,” he says. Antoni grins. 

“Jonathan swears by it. Says it’s the best spot in the Fire Nation. Maybe short of the palace itself,” Antoni teases. Zuko tries to smile back, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Before the banishment, maybe this wasn’t true, but when he returned home after Azula “defeated” Aang, the Royal hairstylists didn’t really try to avoid touching the scar and they were especially rough with the area right around where his hair couldn’t grow anymore. 

He wishes he had known this kind of place existed back then.

Although maybe it wouldn’t make a difference. Maybe those stylists too would be harsh with him. Think of him as a traitor. 

They probably would now. 

Zuko manages to push those thoughts away as Antoni opens the door and they almost evaporate completely when he sees Jonathan and two other stylists working on Toph, Katara, and Aang. 

“Hey, Sparky!” Toph says without even turning towards him. Aang all but flies out of his seat and rushes over to Zuko. 

“Zuko! Look how shiny my head is! Feel it!” He exclaims. Zuko raises an eyebrow and pats Aang’s head (it is quite smooth). He glances up at Katara.

“Aang just wanted to feel included,” she says, chuckling a little. 

“Because he has so much hair to worry about,” Toph remarks snidely. Aang pouts and frowns at Toph. 

“Hey! I had hair before!”

“But you’re-” Zuko begins before Jonathan steps away from Katara and gasps at her in the mirror. 

“Honey, you’re absolutely  _ gorge _ . And Aang is super shiny, very smooth, nice and moisturized.”

“How did they do that?” Zuko asks. 

“They shampooed my head!” Aang says excitedly. 

“Alright! Everybody out,” Jonathan says. “It’s the Firelord-to-be’s turn.”

Zuko stiffens and somehow Katara must notice because she smiles at Jonathan. “Aang and I will go, Toph wanted to stay for this part.” Toph frowns for just a second, then her eyes widen. 

“Yup, I want to see this part,” Toph says so seriously no one other than Aang, Zuko, and Katara even remember she can’t see. 

“Go over by Antoni,” Jonathan says. “We’ll see you two later!” 

Katara gives Zuko’s hand a little squeeze before she and Aang head out. He’s thankful for it. And that Toph is still here. 

“Come take a seat,” Jonathan says. Zuko heads over and sits down in front of the massive rectangular mirror. “So. I know you are going to grow your hair out a-la Firelord.”

“Right,” Zuko says, staring at Jonathan in the mirror. 

“I won’t cut a lot, but I can see some unevenness that I can fix up without taking off too much length.”

“Okay,” Zuko says. 

“While we’re here, I also wanna talk about skincare,” Zuko’s back tenses at the word. “So you can have some really healing self-care moments.”

Zuko nods and Jonathan gets out a water spritzer. “I’m going to suggest that you don’t wash your hair super frequently. Since you’re growing it out, I’d say get it wet every day but you should only wash it once every couple of days.”

Jonathan mostly snips around Zuko’s temples where the hair is a little extra shaggy. He really doesn’t spend much time on his hair. He snips a little by the nape of his neck and by his ears but then he puts a comb through it and places his hands on his shoulders. 

“Doesn’t that just look a little better? Much more refined but still the same shape?” Jonathan asks. Zuko nods and a more genuine smile cracks across his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” he says, fluffing up the sides a little. 

“Yeah it looks really great,” Toph says from the side. Zuko snorts and Jonathan fake gasps. 

“You are too funny, Miss Beifong,” he says. “Speaking of which, now I would like the future Firelord alone please.”

Toph hesitates, even as Antoni pops up and heads out the door. “Zuko, is that okay?” She says. Zuko murmurs a yes and vaguely wonders if Toph can tell he’s lying through the partially metal chair he’s sitting on. He figures she can because she glowers at him for half a second before leaving the shop. Jonathan putters around in a drawer and pulls out a couple of bottles and things that look like creams. 

“Before I start saying anything about skincare, I am going to ask for permission to touch your scar and face,” Jonathan says surprisingly seriously for his character. Zuko nods. He doesn’t trust his voice not to waver. “Okay. So this part of your body has a lot of trauma attached to it, which totally makes sense for what happened. But I think a big way you can, not exactly accept the trauma, because if you can’t do that yet that’s perfectly fine, but ease some of the emotional pain associated with your face is to start taking care of it. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Zuko says softly. 

“Does the scar still physically hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Okay. In that case, all of the gorgeous products will be safe to put on it. Oh, except the exfoliator. Don’t put that one on there,” Jonathan says patting one of the creams. He reaches for another bottle that looks like something Zuko saw on Azula’s vanity when they were younger. “This is the most important product I’m going to give you,” Jonathan says and pops open the bottle. “This sunscreen is going to protect all your beautiful face, but especially the scar tissue. Firelords spend a lot of time outside so you need to keep your skin safe and gorgeous.”

_ “We all are worthy of taking care of ourselves and allowing ourselves to take a little me time. It’s not vanity, it’s self-care. There’s a difference.  _

As he speaks, Jonathan delicately rubs a cream over Zuko’s face that smells ever so slightly like Katara.

Jonathan’s fingers make their way to the scar and there’s a quick flash of Ozai’s silhouette. Zuko inhales deeply.

_ It smells like Katara. Think about Katara,  _ Zuko tells himself. He thinks about her hug after their field trip to find Yon Rha. He thinks about her cool hands on his stomach after Azula shot him. He thinks about the squeezes she gives his shoulders when his eyes linger on Sokka a little too long. He thinks about how she scared off all the palace healers when he got a fever once the Gaang all got back together at the palace. 

_ “You all let him suffer back then, you won’t touch him now!” _

He thinks about her smile and then Jonathan’s hands have left his face. 

Zuko opens his eyes and feels fine.

“You okay?” Jonathan asks. Zuko smiles shyly and nods. Jonathan smiles his huge, genuine smile and picks up a second bottle. “Okay. Look at that, progress. Anyhoo, I’m not gonna put this one on now, but this is a lovely moisturizer that’s going to keep you glowing through all that time around flames.”

Zuko doesn’t mention that his throne room will not have flames barricading him from the rest of the world. He figures he’ll still need the moisturizer. 

Jonathan doesn’t touch his face again. He goes through a couple more products before Toph slams open the door again.

“Let’s go Sparky! Antoni says it’s our turn with you.”

Zuko remembers that one time he and Ozai were at the highest point in the palace when he was really young. He saw some bustling streets and a market far past the palace, far past where all his-Azula’s- friends lived. He pointed out the window and tugged on Ozai’s sleeve. He said it looked exciting down there and that he wanted to go see it. Ozai grabbed his arm with a too hot hand and shouted at him that  _ “we’re above that, Zuko! You like those commoners so much how about you fuck off and join them! Save us all a lot of trouble!” _

It takes him a couple of minutes of walking down that same street with Antoni on one side and Toph on the other for him to stop feeling uncomfortable and like he doesn’t belong. Antoni noticed a little while back and his soft words soothed away Ozai’s shouting.

_ “These are your people. You belong among them.” _

“So, Zuko, what do you notice about this place?”

Zuko looked around and either people around didn’t recognize him or didn’t care enough to stop them. Whatever the reason, Zuko was thankful for the peace. “Smells, it’s loud and lively.”

Antoni clasps his hands. “I love markets like this because this is where the most important parts of culture flourish. Do you know what I mean?”

“Clothing?” Zuko asks just as Toph half-yells “Underground fighting arenas!” 

“No, and what?” Antoni says. Toph just stares ahead and tries not to smile as Zuko snickers. “No. Food!”

They turned a corner and a wave of spicy smells flooded Zuko’s senses. Some of the spices smell familiar, they must have been in some of the palace food Zuko grew up on, but some of them seem like strangers. 

“So obviously you aren’t going to be cooking,” Antoni says, “But you were away from your own nation for a while. Not that that’s your fault, but sometimes it’s best to start the relationship with a place over again. And the best way to get to know a culture is through food.”

Toph starts sniffing the air again and then drags Zuko towards a stall selling a sweet-smelling roast duck. Zuko smiles as Toph demands some of the duck. Antoni reappears at Zuko’s side. 

“Did you miss the Fire Nation while you were banished?” He asks, not unkindly. Zuko just nods and hands the merchant some money as Toph heads off. He and Antoni trail behind her and munch on small pieces of duck. Antoni spreads his arms. “Go meet your nation again.”

_ “We had so much delicious food! The Fire Nation is full of spicy flavors and diverse textures and it really gives you a feel for the people of this country. They’re different and spirited and more than just war. I think Zuko lost sight of how beautiful his land is, not that there’s anything wrong with that- war will do that, and going on this food tour just outside his backdoor reminded him of who he is as a Fire Nation citizen and who his people are.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby will get more time in the next section. That man does the most and we all know it  
> More Zukka coming soon!


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day with the Fab Five. Time to see their final product

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the lil delay in getting this chapter out. I didn't have it ready like the others so I had to write the whole thing up, plus schoolwork got heavy and I was traveling yesterday.  
> It also has come to my attention that I was using the wrong pronouns for Jonathan. I completely forgot they are nonbinary so I used the right ones in this chapter.

Day Three

“Broken isn’t the same as unfixable”-Marissa Meyer

Bobby adjusts the last vintage Fire Nation theater mask on the wall and looks around the room, admiring his handiwork. Zuko had not chosen much decoration, but Karamo had brought Ursa over with childhood mementos with good memories attached to them (it broke Bobby’s heart to see only a small armful in Ursa’s hands). The Water Tribe siblings let themselves in and Sokka hung up artwork he had made of their time at the Western Air Temple and Ember Island. Bobby also saw him looking at a drawing of two boys holding hands but he didn’t hang it up. 

Sokka and Katara head to the entrance hall to wait for Antoni and Jonathan to bring Zuko back. Bobby gives Karamo a knowing look and they follow the siblings.Tan rushes into the entrance hall from the front doors of the palace grinning. 

“They’re back!” He squeals. The rest of Zuko’s friends are already in the hall trying to peek out of a nearby window.

Antoni and Jonathan flank Zuko as the three of them walk back into the palace. Aang practically catapults himself into a hug and Katara lightly runs her fingers through Zuko’s hair, commenting on how much cleaner it looks after Jonathan’s cut. There’s a new air of ease surrounding the boy. Bobby remembers when they first arrived and how Zuko had a hard time with anyone touching him. Even out of his friends, Sokka seemed to be the only one who didn’t trigger any tension. 

Now he’s hugging Aang close to him and leaning into Katara’s hand.

“Your hair looks so good!” Tan exclaims, studying Zuko’s hair. He blushes but manages to accept Tan’s compliment. He lets Aang go and welcomes Sokka into his arms and his cheeks flush even darker when Sokka holds his face in his hands.

“Dude, your room looks so good! It’s-OW! Toph!”

“Don’t ruin the surprise!” Toph snaps. Then she grins at Zuko. “I think it looks amazing.”

“You just told me not to ruin the-” Sokka frowns. “Why must you do this?”

“Are you ready to see the Firelord’s chambers?” Bobby asks, trying to be as delicate as possible. He’s not stupid. He knows that even if the room looks entirely different, Zuko may still be frightened by it. To Bobby, the room looks unrecognizable to the room he and Iroh were in just a few days ago.

That doesn’t mean it will be for Zuko.

But Zuko takes Sokka’s hand and nods. “Yes.”

_ “He’s already so much more confident and is brave enough to go into a room he could only associate with trauma just a couple of days ago. So proud of him,” Bobby says with shining eyes. _

Sokka’s hands are warm and soft over Zuko’s eyes. His heart is racing but this time it’s a good feeling. Zuko’s less afraid of seeing the room than he is excited to see his decorations in his father’s old room. 

In  _ his  _ room. 

“Ready?” Jonathan’s voice rings from Zuko’s right.

“Ready,” Zuko says. Sokka’s hands lift off his face and disorientation settles in for just a moment before he lets out a little happy gasp. A sound he hasn’t made in years. 

The walls are blue. Deep, royal blue. Thin cream-colored curtains frame the windows and let in the sunlight in golden beams that make the hardwood floors look so soft and warm. 

Ozai’s four-poster bed is gone and a slightly smaller one takes its place. The frame is stained a light brown, only a shade darker than Sokka’s skin. The mattress is thin but inviting, like the one he slept on in Ba Sing Se. The sheets are off white and a thick golden comforter drapes off the bed and fashionably onto the floor. 

His mother’s theater masks hang above the bed. His swords are posted on the wall above the dresser across the room. Posters from acting troupes Ursa took him and Azula to when they were little are tacked throughout the room.

Ozai would hate it.

And Zuko feels a pang of satisfaction at that thought. 

“It’s mine?” Zuko asks in a tiny voice.

“All yours,” Bobby says and holds his shoulder. Zuko trembles with joy and feels watery heat build up in his eyes. 

“Thank you!” He whispers through a sob. Bobby pulls him in for a hug and he wraps his arms around the man’s waist. He thinks he hears Bobby tell him he doesn’t need to thank him but he just lets out a tiny sob and then looks back at his room. 

_ His  _ room.

“Come with me into the bathroom?” Jonathan says. Zuko wipes his eyes and nods. 

Katara puts her hand on Bobby’s arm and smiles wetly. 

“Thank you.”

“Alright. So it’s morning. You’ve just woken up. You come in here after your servants have helped you get dressed and done your hair. What’s step one?” Jonathan asks, flipping their hair. 

Zuko studies the bottles on the counter for a moment and then points at one. “Sunscreen?” He asks. 

“Yes, honey! I’m gonna let you do your sunscreen,” they say and Zuko takes the bottle. He rubs some of the cream between his hands, inhales, and brings his hands to his face. He remembers to think about Katara before his fingers make it to the scar. 

Zuko drops his hands and looks at Jonathan. “Is it good?”

“Gorgeous, honey!” Jonathan says then reaches for another bottle. “Next is your moisturizer. Is it okay if I put it on?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so you’re just going to use a little bit all over,” Jonathan says and gently rubs their fingertips over Zuko’s face. His heart pounds a little when they touch the scar but for some reason, the way the cream feels reminds him of how Toph’s hair feels on his elbows.

Jonathan puts their hands down and places the bottle back on the sink. “So that’s all you will use in the morning. This one,” they hold up a new bottle. “Is to wash your face at night with warm water. Sound good?”

Zuko nods and gives Jonathan a smile. “Okay,” they say. “Let’s get you to Karamo.”

_ “He’s still got a way to go with the trauma on his face-which of course he does because his father was fucking crazy-but he’s come so far and I’m so proud,” Jonathan says.  _

Karamo and Zuko sit opposite each other in some soft armchairs Bobby placed in his room. Zuko fidgets with his sleeve for a moment before meeting Karamo’s eyes. 

“How are you feeling right now?” Karamo asks. Zuko chuckles a little and looks down at his lap.

“A bit overwhelmed. But...good. I think,” Zuko says.

“Are you ready to be Firelord now?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be completely ready,” Zuko says. “But I’m more ready than I was before you got here.”

“That is so wonderful,” Karamo says. “I hope you know how proud of you the Fab Five are.”

Zuko flushes and smiles. “I think I know. Thank you so much.”

“I also want to thank you,” Karamo says. Zuko frowns. “Watching you grow these past couple of days has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my career. So thank you.”

Antoni comes over at that moment and sits on the arm of Karamo’s chair. Zuko smiles at him too and wrings his hands together. 

“I think you both helped the most. I’m more connected to my country and I have my biological family back thanks to you two. Thank you.”

Tan ties the sash of the Firelord robes around Zuko’s waist and puts his hands on his shoulders. 

“You look incredible,” Tan says and brushes Zuko’s arm. 

“Thank you,” Zuko says. He’s staring at himself in the mirror unable to recognize himself. He expected to see Ozai when he put on the robes for the first time. 

He doesn’t. 

He barely even sees the scar. 

He sees a survivor.

He never thought of himself as a survivor before. He lived through a war. He lived through abuse. 

Tears well in his eyes and he inhales deeply. 

“I never thought I’d be here,” Zuko says softly. “I kind of figured if my father or the war didn’t kill me-” he doesn’t have the heart to finish that sentence, but Tan gives him a knowing look.

“Are you happy?” Tan asks. Something about that last word makes the tears flow over and down his cheeks.

“This is the closest I’ve ever been to happy,” Zuko mumbles and wipes his eyes. 

“Good,” Tan says. “God knows you deserve it.”

Zuko comes out in full Firelord regalia and instantly gets huddled into a group hug like the one they had the first day the Fab Five came into his life. He sees Sokka eyeing him but keeps looking away before Zuko can meet his gaze. 

“This has honestly been the best weeks of my life,” Zuko says. He keeps his eyes on the floor so the turning heads don’t frighten him out of speaking his mind. “I can’t thank the five of you enough. You all have completely changed my life.”

He hears some sniffles from Jonathan and Antoni gives him a tighter squeeze. 

“Zuko,” Karamo says. “If there’s anything I want you to take away from this week, it’s that you are strong. You are smart. And you are worthy of love and joy.”

Zuko can feel someone’s eyes on him and he hopes it’s who he thinks it is. He looks up and smiles at Karamo.

“I think I believe you.”

The goodbyes are bittersweet. All five hugs feel full of love and warmth but as soon as they pull away, a tiny shard of ice flares up in Zuko’s chest. The ice melts when the door shuts and Jonathan’s waving hand is no longer visible. 

Only fierce determination remains. 

_ Time to be the Firelord.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go!
> 
> I'm genuinely shocked people even like this lol


	5. Fab Five Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fab Five get to see Zuko after all their handiwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of time on my hands today so I whacked this finale out and figured I'd post it.
> 
> Get ready for some Zukka!!  
> And Katara being the best sister.

Fab Five Loft

“We open doors so others can walk through them”-Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez

“Antoni, what have you made for us today?” Karamo asks as he walks into the Fab Five Loft living room/kitchen.

“Avocado toast with cherry tomatoes and balsamic vinegar!” Antoni calls back. 

“Ooooh,” Jonathan squeals with delight. “Antoni, you spoil us.” Karamo grabs a piece of toast and there are some appreciative hums from the other guys. 

“Who is in the mood to check in on Zuko?” Tan asks. 

“Oh, yes, honey!” Jonathan says and bounds over to the couch. 

“I believe you mean,  _ Firelord  _ Zuko,” Antoni says and climbs over the back of a chair to sit next to Bobby. 

“Do we get to see his coronation?” Tan asks. 

“We sure do!” Karamo says and turns on the TV.

Aang plops down onto the floor and fiddles with the necklace around his shoulders. He still can’t believe Tan was able to make him traditional Airbender Master robes. His entire culture is gone, but Tan was able to bring a tiny piece of it back. It warmed his heart so much he hasn’t completely stopped crying about it. 

He lifts his head up as he hears footsteps coming towards him. Zuko gives him a tiny smile and Aang stands up. 

“I can’t believe I was hunting you down a year ago,” Zuko says. 

“And we’re friends now,” Aang says. Zuko flushes a little bit.

“Yeah. Friends,” he says shyly but Aang can see his eyes glittering with joy. Aang throws himself at Zuko and wraps his arms around him. Zuko’s arms come up and hold him uncertainly but still full of love. 

“Ready to go out there and become the Firelord?” Aang asks. 

“Yeah. I think I am.”

“And we’re going to fix the world together,” Aang says. 

“Together,” Zuko agrees and opens up the doors to the small fraction of the world waiting for them.

_ “Awww, I love their gorgeous little friendship!” Jonathan coos at the TV. _

_ “They are so close,” Tan says. _

The cheers are almost overwhelming, but after spending an entire week with Jonathan, Zuko doesn’t mind it too much. He spots Toph sitting on The Boulder’s shoulder, Sokka and Katara sitting with their father, Suki back in her facepaint with her warriors, and Uncle and Ursa up towards the front.

There’s another face he wasn’t expecting to see.

In the front, sitting on the ground next to Uncle is Azula. She’s cheering the loudest of everyone if the annoyed expression on the nurse’s face behind is anything to glean anything from. Zuko sends her a small wave and then addresses the crowd.

“Thank you! But the real hero here is the Avatar,” he says and steps aside for Aang to come forward.

Zuko faces the crowd again and stands tall. He imagines the Five behind him, offering their support to keep him strong. 

“I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will…”

The screen goes white and Karamo sets down his plate. 

“That speech was-”

“So professional!” Jonathan says hand clasps their hands together. 

“He is going to be such an amazing Firelord. The Fire Nation is in good hands,” Bobby says.

“To Zuko!” Antoni says and lifts his wine glass.

“To Zuko!” The other guys chorus. 

Some text flashes across the screen. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be”-Elvis Presley

“Wait a minute! What!?” Karamo shouts.

The party outside echoes from the balcony that Sokka finds Zuko on. He smiles to himself and comes to stand alongside him. 

“Overwhelmed?” He asks. Zuko shrugs. 

“A bit. Mostly just needed a second away from all the Earth Kingdom generals,” he replies. “Not that they’re here anymore but you know.” Sokka nods and looks out to the party. All the generals and other soldiers left and now it’s just the Gaang, his father, Iroh, Ursa, and Azula. Somehow, Aang and Azula seem to be getting along. They’re playing a game of ‘Who Can Fly Higher’ with Aang on his glider and Azula trailing behind using fire to propel her through the air.

“You’re the one who nominated me, weren’t you?” Zuko asks abruptly. Sokka grins. 

“It was a team effort between me, Toph, and your uncle.”

Zuko turns his head to look him in the eye. “But it was your idea,” he says. It’s not a question. 

Sokka doesn’t say anything for a minute. Then, “Are you angry?”

“No, of course not!” Zuko says quickly. “I meant it when I said this was the best week of my life! I didn’t think I could love you more than-”

Zuko breaks off and turns bright red.

Sokka lifts his head so fast his neck cracks. 

“Um. I-” Zuko stammers.

“You love me?” Sokka whispers. 

_ You are worthy of love and joy.  _ Sokka remembers Karamo saying those words and how he could only look at Zuko. He knows those words were meant for Zuko, but they settled into Sokka’s mind and he internalized them. 

“I-um-yeah, yeah I..” Zuko trails off. “I’m really sorry I meant to tell you after the party but it just slipped out and-”

Sokka doesn’t think he could have held back grabbing Zuko and kissing him for a second longer if he tried. He holds Zuko’s face in his hands, gently around the scar, and presses his lips to his. Zuko stiffens for an instant, then melts. His arms go around Sokka’s waist and hold him close. Sokka pulls away and lets his forehead touch Zuko’s. 

“I love you, too,” Sokka whispers. Zuko giggles under his breath and leans in for another kiss.

“Finally!” Katara’s voice rings from below them and Zuko pulls away laughing.

“What are you yelling about?” Toph says.

“Sokka and Zuko kissed!” Aang calls from above.

“I knew it!” Azula’s voice comes from a little lower than Aang’s. 

“Sorry,” Sokka says and pulls Zuko back but his waist. “I didn’t mean to have an audience.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko says and gives Sokka a peck on the cheek. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The TV turns white again and the Fab Five jumps to their feet and cheers.

_ “No matter how hard you think you have fallen, or how much shit the world has thrown at you, you can still persevere and grow stronger from the experience. Zuko had a lot of hardship in his life and now he’s going to be the greatest Firelord the world has ever seen,” Karamo says. _

_ “I’m so proud of Zuko’s progress and I cannot wait to see what this will mean for the rest of the Fire Nation moving past the war,” Tan says. _

_ “We all are gorgeous and have so much potential and sometimes life tries to bury us, but the people we become through that are so so beautiful!” Jonathan says. _

_ “Love is something well deserve and even though hardships happen, nothing should keep you away from what you are worthy of,” Antoni says.  _

_ “Be proud of who you are, and you will blossom,” Bobby says _

All things just keep getting better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this nonsense!   
> I had some ideas for little filler scenes so if anyone wants to read those lemme know!  
> This was honestly so fun to write :)


End file.
